warriorcatsrpgfandomcom-20200223-history
Mistleheart
Mistleheart '''is a beautiful, sleek, medium-length-pelted, slender, calm, honest, very loyal, silvery-gray she-cat with scattered mottled patches, mottled pale gray-blue toes, tail tip, ear tips, and front left paw, flecks of white, black, dark gray, and silvery-black scattered through her pelt, and misty, neon silvery-green eyes. Description; Appearance; : Mistleheart's base color is a soft silvery-gray scattered with mottled patches throughout her pelt. Her toes, tail tip, ear tips, and front left paw are also mottled, with a bluish tint to them. Her pelt is also flecked with white, black, dark gray, and silvery-black. Mistleheart also has long white whiskers and neon green eyes with a silver tint. : Her fur is medium in length, sleek (due to how well-groomed she keeps it), and accents her slender figure to some degree. Her legs are slightly long, and while her paws are small in comparison, they're sturdy enough to support the rest of her. Her tail is normal in length, along with her sharpening claws and general size. Health; Physical Health; : Mistleheart's immune system is unusually strong, and she rarely comes down with an illness (and if she does, she's quick to recover from it). However, her pain tolerance is extremely low, so if she were to get a cut, it would hurt a lot more than what most warriors would say it does. She is also very susceptible to heat, and doesn't do well in it. Mental Health; : Mistleheart is actually one of the most mentally stable cats around. Her calm demeanor keeps her from lashing out too often, and she only has a few major fears (blood is probably the one that causes the biggest problem). She also doesn't suffer from nightmares too often, and she uses her strong willpower and positivity to combat them in her sleep almost all the time. Personality; : Mistleheart is incredibly hard to anger by regular means. Even if you insult her, she won't break down or get angry unless you keep up at it for an extended period of time. Much of the time, she will simply knock down the insults with more positive statements. However, she cannot stand it when someone is attacked for no reason (such as Thymeleaf by Vixenblaze), and tries her best to stand up for them. : She is also incredibly loyal not only to SmokeClan, but to her friends and family. She remains by their side no matter what happens (unless they betray her or the Clan for whatever reason). Mistleheart's willpower is beyond strong--it's near indestructible. : She's also honest, though not brutally so. The only lies she tells are usually those that keep her from telling others that they look horrible that day or something. She always tries to compliment other cats, whether it's on their skills or something else entirely. Skills and Abilities; : Mistleheart is very good at hunting, and isn't a bad fighter either. Despite looking weak compared to some of the other SmokeClan cats, she's anything but (except in her weakest area). Her weak point is climbing, as she can barely pull herself up a few tail-lengths before she slips off. Something else to note: she's a pretty good swimmer, though that ability is pretty much useless because of their territory having hardly any water to swim in. Life; Backstory; : Mistlekit was born to Smokestar and Lightcloud in SmokeClan with one sibling, Shimmerkit. She is named by her mother. : She is the first of the twins to open their eyes, and she mews a greeting to her father when she first sees him. : When Puffer and Tulip join the Clan as Puffedkit and Tulipkit, Mistlekit and Shimmerkit become foster sisters to the two new kits. Shimmerkit accepts them as simply siblings, but Mistlekit feels slight attraction towards Puffedkit, even after his jaw is twisted and broken during a fox raid. : She is named an apprentice alongside Shimmerkit, Puffedkit, and Tulipkit. Her mentor becomes Daisycreek. In RP; : She is seen at a Clan meeting talking with her sister about two loners, Stealth and Lychee, saying that they were their age but unrecognizable. It turns out the two were joining the Clan as apprentices. Mistlepaw and her siblings (adopted ones included) decide to welcome Stealthpaw and Lycheepaw, and it is noted that Stealthpaw takes a liking to both her and Tulippaw almost immediately. : She, Shimmerpaw, Puffedpaw, and Tulippaw are later named warriors, receiving the names Mistleheart, Shimmerbrook, Puffedfur, and Tulipspots. Family; ''Father;'' : Smokestar; Living, member of SmokeClan. ''Mother;'' : Lightcloud; Living, member of SmokeClan. ''Sisters;'' : Shimmerbrook; Living, member of SmokeClan. ''Grandfather;'' : Cave; Deceased, verified StarClan member. ''Grandmother;'' : Mottle; Deceased, verified StarClan member. ''Uncle;'' : Break; Deceased, verified StarClan member. ''Aunts;'' : Eclipse; Deceased, verified StarClan member. : Shimmer; Deceased, verified StarClan member. ''Cousins;'' : Blaze; Deceased, verified StarClan member. : Shine; Status and residence unknown. Trivia; * Her warrior name will possibly be Mistleheart. Confirmed to be Mistleheart. * She is a reincarnation of Miststar, and ancient SmokeClan leader. * She will fall in love with Stealthpaw, but their relationship ends when she and Puffedfur become mates. * She will also fall in love with Puffedfur and they will be mates. * She will have kits with both Puffedfur and Stealthpaw, yet she will only think that they are Puffedfur's because they are born in the same litter. * She will be in an in-Clan prophecy. False, there will be no SmokeClan prophecy. She is a member of the 9th Generation Prophecy. * She will be caught in a love square with Puffedfur, Stealthpaw, and Tulipspots. * She knows that Shimmerbrook likes toms and she-cats, and as long as her sister is happy, she doesn't care if her mate is a tom or she-cat. Powers; Since Mistleheart will be in a prophecy, she has a few powers. * Super Strength - She is stronger than most cats. * Big Jump - She can jump higher than most cats. * The Mist - A strange silvery-white-gray mist can appear only when it rains. Useful for blinding others or as a disguise. * Misty Illusion - She can create exact duplicates of herself out of mist as a means to fool others. Names; * Kit: Mistlekit * Apprentice: Mistlepaw * Warrior: Mistleheart Images; Character Pixels; Life Image;''' Category:She-cat Category:Cats of SmokeClan Category:Kit Category:Clan Cats Category:Clan Cat Category:Cats of Clans Category:Cat Category:Cats Category:Living Character Category:She-cats Category:Kits Category:Prophecy Cats Category:Reincarnations Category:Apprentice Category:Luna's Roleplay Characters Category:Luna's Roleplay Cats Category:Warrior